


I promise I will be back.

by parkshan820



Series: This is war [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Goodbyes, M/M, Promises, Tears, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, shipping out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky is off to Afghanistan to serve for the military and Bucky had just gotten maried three weeks. Steve doesn't want his husband to go......





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series. So there will be more oneshots!

Bucky finishes packing the night before he ships off to Afghanistan. Bucky puts his duffel bag by the door ready for the morning. "I don't want you to go." Steve says and the German Shepard whines. "Liberty doesn't want you to go either." Steve says. Bucky sighs. "Steve, you know the consequences of marrying a soldier. Don't you remember?" Bucky says. Bucky clearly remembers the conversation they had when Steve proposed to Bucky. 

_Bucky smiles and laughs. Steve grins and pulls him closer. Bucky sighs and cuddles into Steve. They were in their living room cuddling on the couch.Bucky sighs and puts his head onto Steve's chest. "I love you." Bucky mumurs. Steve smiles. "I want to ask you something." Steve says. Bucky sits up and looks at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Bucky asks automatically concerned for Steve chuckles. "No, it's good, trust me." Seve says. Bucky looks at him. Steve chuckles once again._

_"Bucky I love you and we have been together for three years." Steve says. Bucky couldn't help but let the small hint of fear spike and run up his spine. Steve gets up and gets down on one knee. "Steve? What ar-" Steve interprets him. "James Buchanan Barnes, will you do the honours of marrying me?" Steve says and brings a gold and silver band. Bucky gasps. Bucky puts his hand over his mouth and shakes his head yes. Steve smiles and puts the ring onto Bucky's finger. Just then Bucky stares at it and suddenly frowns. "What's wrong Bucky? Don't you like the ring?" Steve asks. "No the ring is beautiful, but do you really want to marry me? It's just that i could be send over to Afghanistan or Irac." Bucky says feeling self conscious all of a sudden. "Hey, hey, none of that talk." Steve says sitting on the couch beside Bucky._

_Steve puts his hand against Bucky's cheek and Bucky closes his eyes. "I love you Buck. And nothing is going to change that. I won't run and if you think you are going to lose me, get that thought out of your head. I'm wih ya till the end of the line." Steve says and kisses Bucky._

Steve sighs. "Yes I remember." Steve mumbles. After two weeks of their marriage, Bucky was deployed saying that he was going to Afghanistan in a week. Bucky looks down and runs his hand through his short hair. "Are you sure now?" Bucky teases. Steve laughs and brings Bucky closer to him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve brings Bucky into a kiss and wrap one arm around Bucky's shoulder and the other arm around Bucky's lower back, dipping him slightly. Bucky giggles in the kiss and pulls away. "Come on, lets head to bed. You have a early morning to get to." Steve says. Bucky nods yawning.

{☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★}

It was six thirty in the morning when Bucky's alarm rings. Bucky groans and slaps his hand around the nightstand, blindly looking for the alarm and slaming on the snooze button. Bucky can sleep for five more minutes.  Steve yawns and blinks his eyes open and continues blinking owlishly to get the sleep out of his eyes. "Bucky wake up." Steve mumbles. Bucky grunts from under the covers and streching out on the bed. Bucky groggily gets out and slowly heads to the bathroom.

Steve chuckles under his breath whsn Bucky just slumps back onto the bed and curling around Steve for warmth. "Come on soldier, you need to get ready.  Bucky mumbles something uunintelligible and gets p once again. "What did you say?" Steve asks. "Shower. " Bucky grunts and closes the bathroom door. Steve chuckles once again. After three years, Bucky had gotten back into the sleeping in mode. Steve shuffles into the kitchen and turns the coffee pot on and looks into the fridge. Steve had closed the fridge door and makes Bucky his usual cup of coffee. Once Steve had finished, Bucky shuffles in. " love you." Bucky says grabbing the coffee. "The coffee or me?" Steve asks raising a eyebrow. Bucky takes a sip and shus. "Both." Bucky says and sits down at the kitchen table.

"Good answer." Steve says. Bucky shrugs. "I have my moments." Bucky says taking a sip of his coffee again. Steve laughs and kisses Bucky quicky on the lips. "Yes you do." Steve says. Bucky quickly finishes up and grabs his things. "It's time." Bucky says and Steve sighs. "Where as the time gone?" Steve mutters. Bucky grins. "Time flies by when you are having fun." Bucky chuckles. Stevesighs and opens the door. Both Bucky and Steve walks to the car. Steve turns the car on as Bucky throws his duffel bag in the back seat. 

Bucky sits in the passenger seat and Steve drives off to the airport. 

{♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥}

Steve and Bucky enter the airport and their family and friends were already there waiting to say goodbye to Bucky. Natasha, Bucky's best friend says goodbye first.  "Don't do anything stupid." Natasha says. "How can I when you are taking all the stupid with you?" Bucky asks teasingly.  Natasha smiles and lightly punches Bucky in the arm. "Smart ass." Natasha says. Bucky giggles and Rebecca hugs him tightly. "Please be careful." Rebecca says sniffling.  Bucky smiles.

"Of course Becks." Bucky says and Rebecca hugs him once more. Winifred hugs Bucky next. "You are my oldest and only son, please don't die on me." Winifred says quickly, choking up. "Mom i always am careful, you know that." Bucky says. Last and not least Steve hugs Bucky last. Bucky hugs Steve tightly. "It will be okay." Bucky soothes Steve and probably saying that to himself. Steve kisses Bucky and smiles. "Trust me. You will be fine and you will come home." Steve says. Bucky smies weakly. "I promise I will come back." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "I'm holding you to that." Steve says.

_**"Airline that is heading to Afghanistan is leaving the airport in five minutes, i repeat the airline for Afganistan is leaving in five mintes."** _

Bucky sighs. "That's my cue. Love you guys." Bucky says and grabs his duffel bag. Bucky waves goodbye one more time and walks onto the plane. Steve sighs. Hopefully Bucky will be fine. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more oneshots, for it is a series. Thank you guys!


End file.
